This invention relates to novel compounds containing 2-amino-3-[3,4-dihydoxy-5-(2,4-dioxo-3,4-dihydro-1(2H)-pyrimidinyl)tetrahydro-2-furanyl]-3-hydroxypropanoic acid ester herein called 2-amino-3-hydroxy-3-uridyl-propanoic acid ester derivative (or can be referred to as the uridyl peptide derivative) as well as their pharmaceutically acceptable salts. The compounds of this invention exhibit antibiotic activity against a wide spectrum of organisms.
This invention encompasses novel intermediates useful for preparing the novel compounds of the present invention and to novel methods for preparation of the novel compounds and the intermediate compounds. This invention also relates to non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the novel 2-amino-3-hydroxy-3-uridyl-propanoic acid ester derivatives, pharmaceutical compositions containing the compounds, and to the method of use of the present compounds alone or in combination with other agents for the treatment of bacterial infections in humans and other animals.